


Fat-Bottomed Omega

by melonshino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Condoms, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Bites, Marking, Motorcycles, Omega Reader, Oral Sex, Plus-Sized Reader, Reader-Insert, Safer Sex, Scent-blocking, Scenting, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader with a vagina, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: You stayed back at the bunker while the boys were off on a hunt to get away from the heatwave sitting over the Midwest. Dean comes home a little early to find you in a questionable state while you're working on your bike in the garage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dr-dean ’s A/B/O Birthday Challenge on tumblr. It’s a bit late (and by a bit, I mean a lot because it’s been more than a few days oops) but I’m happy I got it done! I chose Dean x Reader and [Fat-Bottomed Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUwauaE0zEE) by Queen. I attempted this thing like 3 times because this fic is actually TWO firsts for me! First time writing smut (hence why it took me so long) and writing A/B/O! So, I’d love feedback but please be gentle with me lmao. Although I’m half convinced that it’s terrible lol, so I’m sorry if it is! :p

The bunker was a pretty even temperature most of the time, considering it was underground, but this heat wave all over the midwest was officially starting to invade your little haven from the supernatural. It wasn’t too unbearable most days but that didn’t meant you weren’t spending more than a few hours a day planted in front of your wonderful box fan while you waited for the boys to come home.

The Winchesters were out of state for the next week or so, too crabby with the heat to stay cooped up in the bunker for long. It seemed like a pretty open and shut case, vengeful spirit terrorizing a small town library. So you let the two alpha brothers go off on their own while you took a much needed vacation from hunting.

Having the whole space to yourself, there ended up being a lot of things you went without while they were away. First and foremost was your awful smelling scent-blocking cream. It smelled like almost nothing when it was dry but, man alive, that stuff straight out of the tube made you want to pass out. Still, every morning you toughed it out as it was unfortunately the best one out on the market and you didn't want to inconvenience your two resident alphas with changes in your scent.

Or with even knowing your presentation at all, for that matter.

You didn’t like the idea of them coddling you because of you status as an omega. Which was also why you were so adamant about staying on high-grade suppressants too. Despite all of the shit you had to deal with while hanging around the Winchesters, you always managed to stay on schedule. You’d only experienced a heat a few times in your life and thankfully they were all very far away from either Winchester.

Next on the list of things that changed on your little stay-cation was your choice of dress. It was hot, no doubt about it, and your generously-sized self was determined to wear your shortest shorts and tank tops that barely made it to your waist until someone else showed up.

With no one else around to see, it didn’t really matter if you were giving a show every time you bent over even a little. As long as Sam texted you when they were on their way back like he usually did, you’d have plenty of time to change back into something a little more modest that didn't showcase every bump and curve of your body.

Not that either of the Winchesters would really care if you wore what you wanted outside of a hunt. They knew you could handle your own in any kind of clothing. Still, their eyes never seemed to linger long on their fat childhood friend. That much was clear by their choice of skinny bar flings and one night stands. You kept telling yourself that it didn't bother you too much. Everyone had their own preferences in mates, even if a certain green-eyed alpha hit all of yours from day one.

The days began to drag on a bit, only occasionally having to check in with Sam to make sure they were alright. He was better at checking in, so you rarely bothered to text Dean. You spent a lot of time texting memes that you found on tumblr to Cas and Charlie, but they weren't much fun since they busy doing who knows what.

There wasn't much to do in the way of research either since the boys had it all covered. So you spent much of your small vacation in the garage fixing up the [old Harley](http://motorcycleviews.com/pictures/pic0373.jpg) you bought off of Craigslist a couple months prior. The bike had been collecting dust since you snatched it up, so you were more than happy to have time to finally take a crack at it. It made you nostalgic over the summers you’d spent in Bobby’s scrapyard scrounging for random parts.

It was nice to have a project all to yourself, outside of hunting or cataloging the Men of Letters library. Plus, you liked the idea of having something more conspicuous to drive around than one of the old cars from the garage.

Sure, it had been a while since you had been on a bike and you were pretty sure that your license was expired by now but you weren't exactly a stranger to illegal activities so who cares, right?

There were only a few things left for you to do on the bike. She hadn't been in terrible shape when you bought her, just not good enough to ride at the time. You were planted on the seat of the bike, covered in bits of paint and grease, bent over to reach the front with one leg down to keep you upright. This little bit of painting was the finishing touch.

* * *

 

Those stupid little shorts always drove him crazy.

It was all he could think about on the way back to the bunker. He knew as soon as he and Sam left on that hunt that you’d put on those shorts. Half your ass hanging out and every time you’d bend over he’d get a little peak of what he’d been dreaming about since he presented decades ago.

Every time you wore them he wanted to tear them right off of your plump, wide hips and show you just how they made him feel. It always had him on edge, seeing you parading around the bunker without a care in the world, showing off every bump and curve. It was rare that either Winchester caught you wearing so little but somehow it was usually Dean that caught it.

He didn’t even know why it drove him nuts either. It’s not like he wanted you to dress modestly when you didn’t feel like it. Nine times out of ten he had his alpha instincts under control but for some reason, this little _beta_ they’ve known since he was ten and Sam was six always managed to get under his skin.

_A frickin’ beta!_

Dean always thought betas were a safe bet as an alpha but he’s never wanted to claim someone more. He’d kind of understand if you were an omega. He can’t even count how many times he’s dreamed of walking in on you mid-heat, slicked up and perfect and all for him. God, how many times had he woken up rock hard over the thought of you like that? But no! Not once has he been able to get a whiff of your scent despite your years as friends, nor had you ever shown any signs of going into heat after years of hunting together.

Somehow he managed to keep you at arm’s length, which seemed to hurt you both at times, but he wasn’t about to risk this lifelong friendship over a few out of control hormones. Even if they’d been crazy for years now.

Plus, Dean knew in the back of his mind that he was holding out for _the one._ He was scared that if he did take a chance with you that it all might fall apart with one whiff of someone else’s scent.

As soon as Sam dropped him off at the Bunker, he felt restless. Something smelled incredible, or someone rather, which made him nervous as you were supposed to be the only one at the bunker. Maybe you invited another hunter friend over or something. Sam mentioned that you never got around to answering his texts so he wasn’t sure.

He heard music coming from the garage, Queen he recognized faintly. As soon as he cracked the door open the scent him in like a ton of bricks, almost knocking him back on his ass.

Dean’s whole body was on fire as soon as he opened the door of the garage looking for you. His eyes were blown and his jeans seemed to significantly shrink in size all of a sudden. He was sure he had gone off the deep end or something because it was clear you were the only one in the garage by your state of dress.

He took in the sight of you, curves deliciously draped over that old bike you picked up forever ago. It was looking pretty decent now and you looked good enough to eat, your plump ass sticking up in the air as you bent over to paint some details over the gas tank. Your barely-there shorts were leaving little to the imagination and Dean’s hands itched to tear the flimsy fabric from your soft body.

Your face was covered in bits of dried paint and sweat, your content, happy scent was driving him up the walls. It wasn’t intense like a normal omega’s scent, which would normally spread throughout the bunker at least, while yours barely hit him until he opened the door.  You were like some kind of pin-up dream out of the motorcycle magazines he used to read as a teen. He didn’t even realize how close he was to you until his hand was hovering over the bare skin of your lower back, shirt bunched up from bending over.

The growl registered in his ears before he even realized he was doing it.

You jumped, letting out an embarrassing yelp as you momentarily lost your balance on the bike. Dean's rough hand pressed to your lower back, one of his legs came up behind yours to steady the bike. You stopped the music playing on your phone and looked up at him timidly.

“You’re an omega.”

No question or inflection. His voice came out deep and gravelly, sending shivers down your spine. His hand let up, albeit slowly, letting you come up from your bent position. He didn’t move from behind you, though. Only moving to straddle the bike behind you, his entire body mere centimeters away from your own. He didn’t cage you in, and despite half of your instincts telling you to bolt, you stayed glued to the bike.

“This _whole time_ you were an omega.”

His breath was hot on the back of your neck. You kept your eyes forward, embarrassed over being caught dressed like this and mortified that he caught you without your scent blockers. You were grateful for the suppressants or the seat beneath you would probably be covered in slick just because of Dean’s closeness.

“God, I thought I was crazy,” he breathed mostly to himself as his hands snaked around your thick waist.

You frowned, wondering what he meant but he quickly distracted you. The tip of his nose dragged along the back of your neck, breathing in your faint scent. He could smell the bitter notes of your confusion too. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and you shuddered at the tiny touch, not clear on why he was acting like this.

“I, uh, I didn’t want you guys to coddle me just because I was an omega… plus heats are kind of a bitch.” You admitted with your hands hovering, unsure of where it was safe to put them.

“How come I can barely smell you? Most omegas I can scent for miles.” His nose was still pressed against the back of your neck, unabashedly sniffing at the crook of your neck. Part of you wanted to pull away, but still the much louder part of you screamed at you to stay. He smiled inwardly at the small notes of arousal creeping into your scent.

“I’ve been on suppressants since I presented, the kind where I can’t scent people either. And I usually use the best scent blocker I could find on top of it. Smells like radioactive death out of the tube but once you put it on there’s no scent.”

You squeaked as his hands squeezed your sides, calloused fingers pressing into soft flesh. His scent was everywhere for you now, too close for you to wholeheartedly ignore the calming alpha scent. It had never been a problem with Sam, or Cas for that matter. Just Dean’s scent managing to slip past your carefully built defenses.

Now though, it seemed hazy and thick around you, pulling out the feelings you’d buried deep over the years. You shifted forward as much as you could without getting up but it was no use unless you left the room altogether.

“Are you about to go into rut, De? Because it’s saying something if even I can smell you,” you swallowed around the lump in your throat, “I can disappear for a couple weeks if you need me to. I know you get kind of antsy around omegas and I'm sure you don't want to risk claiming some fat chi–”

You yelped as he cut you off with a growl in your ear, grip flexing around your waist.

“You don't get it, kid. This ain't about whether I want you or not! Because I sure as hell do. Every damn day _for years_ I’ve dreamt about you and me. This whole time I thought I was crazy for wanting a _beta_ this badly–” He grunted as he pushed his hips forward on the bike, the hard length of him finally getting some relief as he pressed it against your backside.

You let out a shuddering breath and stifled a moan that got cut off as he lifted you without warning, pulling you up onto his lap to make sure you really felt all of him. He had your legs on either side of his, forcing them wider despite your instincts to snap them closed. You wondered if he secretly knew how much you liked being manhandled like that.

“Just one tiny whiff of your scent, kid, and you got me rock hard. Hell, just thinkin’ about you in these little shorts had me adjusting my pants on the way back.” He snapped the garter of the shorts, making you jump a little. He sucked in a breath at the small movement against his cock. You should feel embarrassed or shy maybe but the thought that Dean has wanted you for years, even without knowing you were an omega, had you hot all over.

Still you tried to play off as you scoffed and rolled your eyes, looking back at him incredulously. “Oh please, I've seen the people you hook up with, Dean. Your round, newly-discovered omega friend has never been on that list.”

“I don't want you on _‘that list_ ’, kid. I knew if I even thought about crossing that line with you that it wouldn't be a one time thing. I wanted you every damn day but I didn’t want some random omega to come around and ruin everything if I finally made you mine. I was too afraid of screwing up what I had with you. Even with all the blockers and suppressants something about you still got to me.”

“Me being an omega shouldn't change anything,” you said quietly as you threw your hands up in a defeated gesture, desperately trying to ignore the hard press of a cock against your ass.

“You being _my omega_ changes everything,” he growled and your breath stopped short. A distant dream now a screaming reality right in front of you now that the words were spoken.

He ran his hands down and over the expanse of your supple thighs, running his thumbs along the hem of your shorts.Your core ached, silently demanding that you beg for his knot right here and now. Just the barest touch from him sent sparks throughout your body. For the first time in a long time, you were sure that slick was soaking past your panties and barely there shorts.

“Dean, how is that even--” you breathed, failing to keep the whimper out of your voice. He cut you off.

“ _You’re my omega_. If you weren’t so doped up on suppressants, you’d be able to feel it to.”

Silence reigned over the two of you and you sighed, placing your hands over his. You did feel it, that was the scary part. It was probably less than a tenth of what you’d experience off of suppressants but the fact that you felt this at all meant he was telling the truth.

“I do feel it,” you confessed, barely above a whisper.

You whimpered as his plush lips touched the back of your neck, his tongue dipping out to taste the skin there. You were about to protest, knowing you were dirty and sweaty from working on the bike but he shushed you gently, silently determined to show how incredibly happy he was with this new revelation, very keen on pleasing _his omega_. His hands seemed to move of their own accord, roaming your body and listening to your breaths to find your sweet spots as he attacked your neck and shoulders with his mouth.

He had a lot of time to make up for and he wanted to memorize every piece of your body, to mark you as his.

“If you’re not okay with any of this, please tell me,” he said, his voice thick with lust but still he offered you an out.

“I’m super okay with this, Dean,” you laughed breathlessly, “But, uh, maybe I should take a shower or something before we do anything else? I’m kind of covered in paint and grease.”

“I don't know, I kinda like you like this.” He chuckled and let his forehead lean on the back of your neck. His hand dipped between your thighs, kept open by the bike between your legs, pushing your flimsy, damp clothes to the side.  “I need to feel you,” he pulled in a long inhale of your scent, “You smell so fuckin’ good, _Omega._ ”

You shivered as he teased at your heated flesh, electricity sparking beneath your skin. One finger dipped between your folds to circle around your clit before dipping down to feel the slick oozing out of your pussy. You bit at your bottom lip to keep from making some embarrassing noise, pleasure building quickly under your Alpha’s touch. You couldn't fight the moan that slipped out of you as he sank two fingers inside.

Dean groaned into your shoulder as you clenched around his fingers. His hips rutted against you, his jeans biting into your skin roughly. His thumb found your clit and he quickly pushed you to the edge. You begged incoherently, repeated pleas of his name and Alpha, as heat quickly pooled low in your body. Slick coated his jeans and the leather seat beneath as you cried out, walls fluttering around his fingers as he worked you through your peak.

Shakily, you pushed Dean’s hand away when you started to feel overstimulated. He pulled his hand away gently and you leaned back into his chest as you caught your breath. He let you come down from your high, his own body still tense and needy for his omega. Once your breath evened out, he grabbed onto you. You squealed as you somehow found yourself bridal-style in Dean’s arms. He awkwardly shuffled back off of the bike, making sure to pop the kickstand so it didn’t fall over.

“Dean! Put me down!” You squirmed in his arms, knowing full-well how heavy you were. Some base instinct inside of you was secretly gushing over how strong _your_ _Alpha_ was. He just laughed and continued up the stairs into the rest of the bunker, kicking the door shut behind him as he went.

“No chance, sweetheart.” Amusement clear in his voice. “I know you, as soon as I let you stew on any of this you’re gonna bolt.”

“Wha-- C’mon, no way!” you protested, even if you knew you had a propensity for avoiding intimacy like the plague.

His chest rumbled as he held in his laughter and you gave up wiggling in favor of not being dropped on your ass. He carried you all the way to the bathroom nearest to his room. Gently, he set you down on the counter, stepping in between your spread thighs and putting his arms on either side of them to cage you in. He pressed close to you, forehead against yours, and you were acutely aware of the still very present hard-on a few centimeters away from your barely clothed, still aching sex.

You got lost in each other’s eyes in that moment. Both wondering how wise it would be to cross that bridge together despite being over halfway there. You surged forward and kissed him hard, wrapping your hands around the back of his neck to hold him closer. He responded immediately, hungry for more of his Omega. His lips were warm and impossibly soft for such a world-weary hunter. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and you welcomed him completely. It wasn’t a battle for dominance but the first few steps in mapping out each other’s bodies.

His rough hand smoothed over the soft skin of your thigh and he could feel the twitch in your muscle as he neared the inside. You pulled back to breathe, hot and panting as his hands dipped closer to your pussy. You grabbed his wrist and his froze, looking up at you confused. You chuckled and pecked his lips to soothe the worry.

“You brought me to the shower for a reason, De. Let me clean up before we go any further.’

His sighed, mouth pulling up into a half smile as he nodded. “Sorry. Getting ahead of myself.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m having a hard time holding back too,” you mused. “Now get out of here so I can clean up.”

“Sure you don’t need any help?” He gave you a million-watt smile and you laughed. You pushed at his chest playfully.

“I’d rather not be _distracted_ while I’m bathing, it’ll go faster. Plus, shower sex seems a little precarious for our first time.”

He laughed it off and left you to it, hands lingering on your thighs for a few seconds. Your nerves were through the roof as the door clicked shut. The two of you were really doing this, it wasn’t a dream anymore. Dean was _your_ Alpha and _you_ were his Omega for crying out loud. You stripped and hopped into the shower, wondering how much time you’d wasted because of a single choice you made when you were young to stay on suppressants.

* * *

 

Dean sat on the end of the his bed having stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt. He was still hard even now, the anticipation of it all making him antsy. He had a feeling he wasn't going to last long if given the chance to be inside of you. He palmed at his bulge slowly to relieve some of the ache.

You padded out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Despite the heat, the concrete floor was still cold in comparison so you couldn't help the shiver that ran through you. Your hand hovered over doorknob to Dean’s room and you slowly pushed air out through your mouth to calm your nerves. It's not like you could sneak out now. Dean was waiting for you. _Your Alpha_ was waiting for you.

Plus, you didn't spend all the time in the shower making yourself as smooth as a baby dolphin for nothing.

“Fuck it,” you whispered to yourself as you pushed open the door, holding back a gasp at Dean rubbing at his stiff cock still in his underwear.

“Starting without me, _Alpha_?” you purred and Dean responded with a groan. He shot up off the bed and pulled you into the room, crowding you against the back of the door. One hand was propped against the door over your shoulder while the other hovered a few inches from the towel, poised to tear it away from your damp body.

“Tell me you want this as much as I do, kid.” His mossy green eyes searched yours, nervousness apparent in his gaze despite what happened in the garage a few minutes prior. You placed your hands on his broad chest, the tense muscles dancing beneath your fingers. His heartbeat echoed yours, fast and pounding underneath your palm. You smiled sweetly at him before pressing another kiss to his plush lips.

“I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.”

The towel was torn away and you squeaked, fighting the instinct to cover your soft body. He attacked the column of your throat, working his way down to suck and nip at your scent glands. The taste of you was stronger there and he growled against your skin, desperate to taste more of it. He pulled away just as quickly, leaving you panting and whimpering at the lost of contact.

“Will you stop taking those suppressants?” He breathed. “Or at least switch to somethin’ a little weaker?”

You paused for a moment but nodded tentatively. “I, uh, yeah, of course but I have to think about it first. Once I stop taking these for more than a few days, I'll go into heat for sure. And I’ll need to be off of ‘em for a while before I can start new ones.”

He groaned at the thought of you, scent thick and begging for his knot.

“And save the scent blocker for hunts,” he added. “I wanna be able to smell you, Omega.” You whimpered and pressed your thighs together, Dean’s eyes dipping down at the movement. He kissed down your neck again and you ran your fingers through his hair as he moved lower and lower.

He tongued around your left nipple before sucking it into his mouth, greedily lapping and nipping at the hardened bud. His hand came up and tended to the other one, pinching and pulling. You writhed under his touch, biting down on your lower lip to keep your mewling at bay. He pulled away for a moment as he switched to the other breast, speaking briefly before latching onto it.

“Let me hear you, Omega.” he growled.

You moaned as he continued his ministrations, free hand gliding over your soft curves and ghosting over your thighs. You almost jumped when his fingers came in contact with your lower lips for the second time today. His middle and index fingers slowly pressed between your folds to feel the wetness pooling between your thighs. He grunted against you, his cock twitching at how impossibly wet you were even on suppressants.

You pulled at his shirt, feeling entirely too exposed on your own, and his mouth barely left your body as he shucked it off with one hand. He slowly knelt down as he left a trail of wet kisses down your soft tummy and wide hips, pointedly skipping your aching sex to kiss up the inside of your thighs. The back of your head hit the door with a thunk as he pushed your legs open, hands clutching the globes of your ass to pull you close.

The sweet noises coming out of you were driving him crazy, precum leaking out of his dick and leaving a prominent stain on his boxers. His hips desperately sought out some kind of friction as they bucked at nothing. Instead, he focused on what was in front of him. He took in the culmination of your scent, so intensely concentrated at the apex of your thighs. Maybe if he had pursued you sooner, he would’ve found out your real presentation like this.

It’d probably send him into a rut right then and there, had that been the case. It was something he felt even now. He knew his rut wasn’t for another two weeks and yet his body was already calling out to yours. You cried out when his lips finally met your lower ones, slowly licking a stripe up your slick-soaked slit. You tugged roughly at the short, tawny strands of his hair causing him to growl against your clit.

He pushed your legs further apart, the firm grip on the meat of your thighs keeping you from clamping down on him. “Keep ‘em open or I’ll stop, Omega,” his voice deep and commanding, “I need to hear those pretty little noises you’re makin’.”

He dived back in and worked circles around your clit and words were lost on you, only his name repeated mindlessly in between desperate moans. Slick was pouring out of you like waterfalls now and Dean couldn’t even imagine how much there would be once you were off suppressants. He easily slipped two fingers into your sex, bending them just so to rub against your g-spot.

He damn near lost it when your fingernails raked over his shoulders, leaving red marks in their wake. Your walls clenched down on his fingers as he worked you open, his dick jerking up against the fabric at the thought of being inside of you.

“De-- _Alpha_ , please! I’m gonna--”

A keening moan left your lips as your body shuddered through another release. He worked your all the way through, again only stopping once you pleaded with him. He kissed gently at your sensitive flesh before standing. Your forehead was damp with sweat against his chest as you tried to catch your breath. His cock seemed to be straining against his boxer briefs and hissed when you lightly ran your fingers over the thick bulge.

He could sense your need to reciprocate so instead he brought your head up with both hands, kissing you deep and wanting long enough to leave you breathless once again. He grabbed you by the wrists and smiled shakily.

“Trust me, kid. As much as I want those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I’m not gonna last long here. I’ve been hard since I opened that damn door and I need to be inside you.”

You let out a breathy laugh and nodded knowingly with a shit-eating grin. He chided you playfully with a tsk noise before picking you up once more and dumping you onto the bed. You squeaked as he pulled you to the edge, plunging two fingers, then three into your pussy without warning.

“Dean, please, I need you inside me,” you whined, writhing under him.

“I _am_ inside of you,” he joked before slipping his fingers out of you, “I’m just making sure you’re ready for me, kid.”

His underwear landed across the room and he draped his body over yours, one arm bent next to your head. He was about to press into you when he suddenly shot up off of the bed, leaving you wide-eyed and slightly confused. You sat up and were about to question him when he turned back from his dresser with a condom in hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to forget this.” He kissed your lips sweetly. “As much as I want them with you, I think it’s a little early for potential kids, yeah?”

“I would think so,” you replied smartly, immediately relieved that he wasn’t having second thoughts. You plucked the foil packet from his hand, his leaking cock standing proud in front of your face. You had to fight every instinct to lean forward and suck the full length off into your mouth, your mouth salivating at the thought.

 _Later_ , you promised yourself.

Dean’s body tensed and his breath hitched as you rolled the condom onto him, noting that he specifically chose a condom built for holding an alpha’s knot instead of the normal kind. You slowly inhaled at the thought of his thick knot pressing against your walls as his cock pulsed inside of you. It seemed he had the same idea, pressing you down against the bed to pick up where you left off.

You both moaned in unison as the head of his cock finally glided along your aching sex. He pushed in torturously slow, each inch stretching you fully until he finally bottomed out. The electric feeling of your bodies joining together, a sense of belonging or coming home after being apart for so long. You felt him with every part of you, drowning in scent and tasting him on your lips.

His cock slowly dragged out, letting you feel every bump and ridge. Your hands gripped at his sides hard enough that you would leave faint bruises for the next morning. He kissed you again, tongue gliding against yours and you could still faintly taste yourself on him. The possessive omega in you happy that you still lingered on his lips. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down your face and neck to rest just above your scent gland.

He sucked more bruises there, wanting several reminders to you and everyone else of who you belonged to. You arched up when his teeth dragged along your scent gland, everything in you screaming for him to claim you right then and there. Instead he pulled back, propping himself up as he began a steady pace. He shifted over to one arm to massage your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples. Satisfied with the breathy whimpers of his name in return.

You whined as he pulled out completely, rough hands caressing your body as he shakily stood.

“Present for me, Omega,” he commanded gently, “Let me see that pretty ass I’ve been dreamin’ about for years.”

You huffed out a laugh and eagerly rolled over onto all fours, scooting off of the bed so only your upper half laid against the mattress. You pushed your ass up, wiggling it expectantly, earning a hungry smile from your Alpha that you couldn’t see. You yelped as a hand landed harsh on your cheek that he was quick to soothe. You turned your head and pouted, pushing back into him expectantly.

“Please, _Alpha_. I need your knot.” You begged greedily.

“Well I can’t say no to that,” he chuckled. Your breath hitched as he sank into you all at once. You felt impossibly full at this angle, his hands gripping your wide hips in earnest. Your fingers practically tore into the sheets as he pounded into you, slick gushing down your thighs. Neither of you were destined to last long, his knot already catching on your walls to hit your g-spot with every stroke.

Dean leaned forward, shifting the angle as he ground his hips feverishly. His arm reached around you, rubbing your swollen clit with the same fervor. You cried out his name as you came, he rode it out as much as he could. Your walls convulsed around him, drawing out ropes of hot cum caught by the condom. He bit down on your shoulder as his knot fully stilled inside of you, not hard enough to draw blood but deep enough that the mark would be there for days to come.

He wanted to claim you later, when you were off suppressants so you could feel everything with him.

Your breathing eventually steadied and the two of you slowly positioned yourselves on your sides, Dean at your back. His knot was still hard inside of you and neither moved much to avoid agitating the overstimulated areas. Dean’s arm was draped over your waist, possessively holding you against him. He kissed at your back and shoulders over the marks he’d happily left behind.

As soon as his knot softened he gingerly pulled away, sliding off the condom and chucking it into the wastebasket on the side of the bed. You complained wordlessly when Dean rolled out of bed. He rounded the bed, placing a lingering his to your soft cheek.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” His voice deep and raspy.

You let yourself sink into the soft material around you, happy and content to be surrounded by the smell of your alpha. Dean quickly returned, your hazy brain only registering the soft click of the door as it shut. A warm cloth was pressed against you and he took the time to thoroughly wipe off the remnants of sweat and slick. He shifted the blankets which thankfully hadn’t soaked through somehow, climbing in next to you on the bed before covering you both.

He laid his arms around you and pulled you against his chest, the gentle rhythm of his heart lulling you further into sleep. You felt him kiss the top of your head causing a lazy smile to appear on your face. You were sure you were both going to freak out more over being together after so long but it felt so incredibly right that you couldn’t care in the moment. His chest shook underneath you and you pulled up your head to look at him. There was a clear glint in his eye and he was holding back laughter. You arched an eyebrow in response.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just,” he chuckled, “Sammy’s gonna have a field day once he gets back. He’s been ragging on me for years to man up and ask you out. Tired of the goo-good eyes or somethin’.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes. “You know, he probably said the same thing to me too, way back when. He’s gonna be such a smartass about it.”

“Oh definitely. Wanna not tell him and see how long it takes for him to figure out?”

You chuckled, burying your face against his chest, remembering that your bike must be a mess.

“We can try but the garage might need a thorough bleaching if we want a shot of fooling him for more than a few seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If things go well I might make a part two where the suppressants finally wear out lol.
> 
> Also check me out on tumblr too~ [@melonshino](https://melonshino.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
